Aquela foi uma noite sem lua
by Laarc
Summary: Sailor Moon descobre quem é o homem por trás da máscara branca que sempre a ajuda na hora da batalha e resolve ter uma pequena conversa com ele. *Fase Classic*
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon não me pertence.

N/A: Essa pequena história se passa antes da aparição da Sailor Vênus e não é fiel aos acontecimentos nem do anime e nem do mangá, uma vez que, aqui, Sailor Moon descobre de outra forma sobre a identidade do Tuxedo Mask.

Aquela foi uma noite sem lua

Capítulo 1

Aquele foi um ano de extremos. Enquanto que o verão foi absurdamente quente e abafado, o inverno estava sendo muito frio. Muito, mas muito frio mesmo. Do tipo congelante. E aquele frio todo trouxe consigo uma epidemia de gripe que atingiu a cidade inteira.

Até mesmo as Sailors.

Serena foi a primeira das quatro guerreiras a ser vítima do vírus. Foram duas semanas muito sofridas de muita tosse, nariz entupido, dor no corpo, xaropes amargos e chás horríveis. Sem esquecer, é claro, das constantes e incessantes amolações por parte de Rei, que não parava de falar e falar sobre o quão fraca e fresca era a líder das guerreiras, uma vez que não aguentava nem um resfriadinho bobo feito aquele.

Talvez tenha sido karma, macumba, olho gordo, ou até mesmo um azar enorme, mas assim que Serena começou a melhorar, a próxima a contrair o impiedoso vírus foi justamente a guerreira de Marte. E nem dois dias depois de Rei aparecer doente, Lita e Ami também ficaram gripadas.

Por isso que, naquela noite pra lá de fria, Serena, ou melhor, Sailor Moon estava lutando sozinha contra mais um dos infindáveis monstros do Negaverso, uma vez que as outras três mal conseguiam levantar da cama.

"Sailor Moon! Cuidado!" O aviso inesperado, que pareceu pairar no ar, veio de ninguém mais ninguém menos que Tuxedo Mask, que acabara de chegar no campo de batalha bem a tempo de impedir que a guerreira da Lua fosse atingida pelo ataque devastador do inimigo, uma criatura que parecia ser metade humano e metade planta. "O que aconteceu? Por que está sozinha? Onde estão as outras?" Perguntou o galante herói assim que conseguiu garantir a segurança da jovem loira, sua capa pesada protegendo-o do vento cortante.

"Elas... hum... elas... então, err... você sabe, né! Hehehe!" Sailor Moon balbuciou e riu, nervosa. E não sabia dizer se aquele nervosismo todo estava sendo causado pela proximidade do corpo dele, que tocava o dela de uma forma quase que íntima, ou se era porque ela não sabia se podia ou não dizer a ele que as outras Sailors estavam todas doentes.

"Na verdade, eu não sei, Sailor Moon." Respondeu o misterioso rapaz, sem entender direito porque a heroína estava agindo daquela forma. E se ele estivesse menos preocupado com o comportamento de Sailor Moon e mais atento na batalha, iria perceber na hora que ele mesmo havia se tornado o alvo do próximo ataque do inimigo.

Mas, infelizmente, o mascarado não estava tão atento assim na batalha. E acabou não vendo o ataque.

O impacto foi forte e repentino. Num segundo, ele estava conversando com Sailor Moon e, no outro, ele sentia uma enorme pressão contra a lateral do seu corpo, algo tão forte que foi capaz de arremessá-lo para longe.

E nem sentiu quando seu corpo tocou o chão, um baque surdo de músculos e ossos batendo contra o asfalto ecoando pela rua escura e deserta.

Atordoado e dolorido, ouviu alguém chamar por ele, um grito sofrido recheado de aflição. Um pouco depois, ouviu também um outro grito, mas bem diferente do anterior, uma vez que este era mais determinado e feroz. E por fim, ouviu um berro misturado com um ganido agudo, um clarão mágico cegando-o momentaneamente, e imaginou que aquele era o monstro sendo derrotado por Sailor Moon.

E só aí, só quando percebeu que a loira tinha ganhado a batalha, que ele se permitiu fechar os olhos, seu corpo muito cansado para permanecer desperto. E ele se entregou à inconsciência, um sorriso em seus lábios.

E de tão exausto que estava, nem sequer percebeu que tanto sua cartola quanto sua máscara haviam caído a alguns centímetros de distância do seu corpo, deixando sua face completamente à mostra.


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon não me pertence.

* * *

Aquela foi uma noite sem lua

Capítulo 2

Tudo aconteceu rápido como um flash para Serena. Numa hora, o lindo do Tuxedo Mask estava bem na sua frente, seus olhos mascarados mirando-a com tanta intensidade que ela já estava ficando até tonta, e nem um segundo depois, o valente herói solitário voava pelos ares, arremessado sem dó nem piedade pelo repentino ataque do monstro do dia – ou da noite, naquele caso.

Os orbes azuis da guerreira seguiram arregalados a trajetória feita pelo corpo do rapaz, um grito angustiante e desesperado irrompendo da sua garganta ainda arranhada pela intensa tosse do período em que ficou gripada.

Determinada, franziu as sobrancelhas e cerrou os punhos, seu rosto se virando na direção do inimigo. Encarando-o, pegou sua tiara e a lançou contra o monstro, o ataque poderoso pulverizando-o na hora.

"Tuxedo Mask!" A Sailor gritou, preocupada e aflita. Recuperando sua tiara, correu com passadas largas até o desfalecido rapaz, sua voz morrendo em sua garganta assim que viu que o mascarado não estava mais mascarado coisa nenhuma.

Muito pelo contrário...

"Não pode ser..." Murmurou em choque, levando ambas as mãos à boca. "Mas este é... é... é..." Um arrepio terrível lhe subiu pela espinha assim que reconheceu aquele rosto. E então, sem conseguir mais se controlar, ela soltou um grito do mais puro horror. "Aaaaaahhhhhh! Não pode ser! O Tuxedo Mask é o Darien! Nããããooooo! Não era para ser o Darien! Era para ser um rapaz legal e bonito e educado e gentil! E não eeeeeeleeeeeee!"

Desapontada e frustrada ao descobrir que o herói com quem ela fantasiava diariamente era, na verdade, a sua nêmesis, o seu inimigo número um, aquele cara insuportável que fazia da vida dela um inferno, Serena se sentou no chão, suas pernas esparramadas sobre o asfalto.

E começou a chorar escandalosamente.

"EU NÃO ACREDITOOOOOO!ISSO SÓ PODE SER UM PESADELOOOOOO!"

"Hum... o quê? Sailor Moon...?"

O gemido fraco a fez engolir o choro quase que instantaneamente, suas lágrimas parando de cair. E então, como se num momento de súbita realização, ela percebeu a situação na qual se encontrava.

Ali, a poucos passos dela, estava Darien Shields, o grosso e mal educado e insuportável Darien Shields, que pelo visto também era Tuxedo Mask, o lindo e charmoso e encantador herói mascarado que sempre a ajudava na hora da batalha e que tinha acabado de ser atingido em cheio pelo ataque do monstro. E aqui estava ela, Serena Tsukino, a comilona e medrosa Serena, que também era Sailor Moon, a incrível e adorada guerreira do Japão, chorando como uma criança ao invés de prestar socorro ao pobre rapaz ferido.

Se Rei a visse numa hora dessas com certeza ia lhe encher o saco pelo resto da vida, dizendo que a menina não passava de uma boba e que não tinha vocação nenhuma para ser uma super-heroína, quanto mais para ser a líder de um grupo de supe-heroínas. E o pior de tudo é que, dessa vez, a sacerdotisa do Templo Hikawa teria toda a razão.

"Darien! Você está bem? Está muito ferido?" Perguntou, sincera, ao notar a dor nos olhos dele. Levantando-se, se aproximou do desnorteado rapaz, amparando-o e se recompondo do seu estado de frustração ao descobrir que seu atormentador e o seu príncipe encantado eram, na verdade, a mesma pessoa.

O rapaz piscou devagar, ainda tonto, sua cabeça latejando. Seus dedos enluvados deslizaram suaves por suas costelas, seu rosto se contorcendo numa careta ao sentir uma pontada de dor. "Estou bem, Sailor Moon, não foi nada de mais..." Mentiu, porque ele não estava nada bem. E tanto não estava bem que nem notou que ela o tinha chamado de Darien.

"Darien... eu sei que você está mentindo... sei que está com dor... posso ver nos seus olhos." A menina insistiu, sem perceber mais uma vez o grave deslize que tinha cometido. No entanto, dessa vez, ele o percebeu muito bem.

"Do que você me chamou?"

E tudo o que ela conseguiu fazer foi empalidecer.


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor Moon não me pertence.

* * *

Aquela foi uma noite sem lua

Capítulo 3

"Ah! O-o-o-o quê? E-E-Eu te chamei d-de Tu-Tuxedo Mask! Hehehehe! Do que mais poderia te chamar? Afinal, esse é o seu nome, não é? E-E eu tenho certeza que nunca poderia te chamar por outro nome... porque... porque esse é o-o-o SEU nome! E é o ÚNICO nome que EU sei! Eu juro!" Mas que ótimo, agora ela estava tagarelando como uma tonta. E pela cara de desconfiado do rapaz, ele não estava acreditando em nada do que ela falava.

"Pare com isso." O comando soou suave, tão suave que ela se calou na hora, engolindo em seco logo em seguida. "Eu sei o que eu ouvi, Sailor Moon. Agora, como você sabe o meu nome?"

Havia alguma coisa naqueles olhos azuis escuros, algo ao mesmo tempo sombrio e... e... perigoso. Mas não de um jeito ruim, e sim de um jeito que a atraía, a cativava. E muito. De uma forma que chegava a ser até assustadora. E se ela conseguisse raciocinar apenas um pouquinho, iria tirar um tempo para agradecer aos céus por ele nunca ter olhado daquele jeito para ela antes, porque se ele o tivesse feito, ela certamente teria se afogado naquela imensidão de azul.

E se perdido para sempre.

"Sailor Moon, eu vou repetir apenas uma vez. Como você sabe o meu nome?"

"Eu... eu... eu já te vi antes." Ela disse, fraca, seus olhos fixos nos dele. Presos.

"Me viu? Aonde?"

"Você é amigo do Andrew."

Ele prendeu a respiração, nenhum som ousando escapar dos seus lábios. E então, uma luz forte emanou do corpo dela, e ele se viu obrigado a cobrir os olhos com as mãos. E quando a luz sumiu, ele notou que não era mais Sailor Moon quem estava bem na sua frente, mas sim, uma outra loirinha.

"Inacreditável..."

"Pois é, né!" Serena forçou um sorriso, seu corpo estremecendo de leve ao sentir o vento gelado. O moletom que estava usando não era o suficiente para aquele frio todo.

"Você é... você é a Serena." As palavras foram pronunciadas tão baixinhas que a menina teve que se esforçar para ouvi-las.

"Poxa, não sabia que você sabia o meu nome!" O seu sorriso forçado se transformou num verdadeiro, a expressão abobalhada e ao mesmo tempo incrédula estampada no rosto do rapaz a fazendo se sentir cada vez menos nervosa. "Por um instante até pensei que você achava que o meu nome fosse mesmo 'Cabecinha de vento'. Mas então... surpreso?"

"Para dizer o mínimo..." Ele piscou algumas vezes, mas logo procurou se recompor. "Mas acho que você também deve ter ficado surpresa!"

"E como! Sempre achei que o Tuxedo Mask fosse ser alguém mais legal, e não um gross-" Suas mãos cobriram sua boca na hora, e ela se recriminou mentalmente por ter deixado a frase lhe escapar. Era engraçado, ela e Darien sempre trocavam algumas farpas, bem... na verdade era ela quem lançava as farpas enquanto ele apenas caçoava da cara dela. E ela nunca, mas nunca mesmo, sentia culpa ou remorso por xingá-lo. Mas naquela hora, ela sentiu.

E bastante.

"Está tudo bem, cabecinha de vento!" Ele riu de leve, mas logo se arrependeu assim que sentiu a dor nas costelas. "Droga..." Arfando, tentou se pôr de pé.

Uma tentativa frustrada, já que não conseguiu e acabou permanecendo sentado no asfalto.

"Darien! Não deveria tentar se mexer! Você está ferido!"

"Bem, eu preciso me mexer! Não posso continuar sentado aqui para sempre! Tenho que ir para casa e cuidar do machucado."

"Então me deixa te ajudar! É o mínimo que posso fazer..."

"Serena, está tudo bem. Está muito tarde e muito frio também... é melhor você ir para casa! Super-heroína ou não, eu sei que você tem aula amanhã de manhã!"

"E super-herói ou não, eu sei que você está machucado e que não vai conseguir chegar até a sua casa sozinho! Então me deixa te ajudar! Por favor!"

Ele suspirou fundo, derrotado. Meneando a cabeça num gesto afirmativo, aceitou a ajuda dela.

Com toda força que possuía, Serena passou um braço dele sobre seu ombro e se levantou, erguendo o corpo do rapaz também.

E eles andaram.

Um passo, dois passos, três passos. E os dois foram ao chão.

"Ai! Que droga!" A loira exclamou.

"Acho que isso não vai dar certo. Eu sou muito pesado para você carregar, Serena."

"Mas então o que nós vamos fazer?"

O rapaz pareceu ponderar por um momento, seu cabelo negro coberto por uns poucos flocos de neve que começaram a cair minutos atrás. "Acho que vou ficar aqui e... esperar um pouco." Respondeu com a mão no queixo.

"O QUÊ? Ficar aqui? Por acaso bateu a cabeça no chão e ficou louco?"

"Não fiquei louco não, cabecinha de vento!" Ele sorriu um pequeno sorriso. "Eu curo rápido... acho que, bem... é algo como um super-poder, sei lá. Só sei que sempre fui capaz de me recuperar de ferimentos numa velocidade muito superior a de qualquer pessoa normal. Por isso, acredito que daqui a alguns minutos, talvez uma hora ou duas, minhas costelas vão estar menos doloridas e vou poder voltar para casa."

Serena ouvia tudo com olhos arregalados. "Nooooooossa! Não sabia disso! Poxa, eu também queria ter super-poderes!"

"Mas, Serena! Você já não tem?"

"Bem... ah... só quando eu sou Sailor Moon. Quando eu sou apenas Serena Tsukino, não tenho nenhum super-poder." Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, fazendo um beicinho. "Isso é meio que injusto, sabia!"

"E por que seria? Você pode se transformar em Sailor Moon. E é muito mais forte do que eu como Tuxedo Mask."

"Você acha?"

"Claro que sim!" Ele respondeu sincero, e a loira abriu um enorme sorriso.

"Então, Darien... você vai ficar aqui, não é?" O herói apenas assentiu, e ela logo prosseguiu. "Então vou ficar aqui te fazendo companhia! Afinal, é muito ruim ficar sozinho, ainda mais numa rua escura como essa!"

A princípio, ele ficou chocado pela decisão dela. No entanto, a expressão do seu rosto foi se suavizando aos poucos, um sorriso gentil brotando em seus lábios. Com um pouco de esforço, tirou a sua capa e cobriu com ela os ombros da jovem menina.

"Por que fez isso?" A guerreira colegial questionou, não conseguindo mascarar seu espanto pelo gesto dele.

"Se vai ficar aqui comigo, pelo menos fique aquecida, Serena! Esse seu moletom não é o suficiente para uma noite fria como essa." A suavidade presente na voz dele a fez corar todos os tons possíveis de vermelho. E enquanto suas narinas eram preenchidas pela agradável fragrância masculina que se desprendia da capa que a envolvia, aquecendo seu pequeno corpo, seus olhos se encontraram mais uma vez perdidos nos dele, reféns daquela imensidão de azul-marinho.

E ela nem conseguia mais se lembrar do porquê sempre o achou tão insuportável.


	4. Chapter 4

Sailor Moon não me pertence.

* * *

Aquela foi uma noite sem lua

Capítulo 4

Por um bom tempo, algo entre longos minutos e frações de horas, houve apenas silêncio entre os dois. Bem, talvez 'silêncio' não fosse a palavra mais adequada para ser usada, pois o que houve mesmo foi apenas uma falta de troca de palavras entre o galante herói e a heroína de Tóquio.

Darien, sentado no chão, mantinha seus olhos fechados, escuras safiras escondidas por detrás de suas pálpebras, enquanto que suas costas buscavam apoio na solidez de um muro de um prédio velho e abandonado. E Serena, por sua vez, estava a poucos passos de distância do rapaz, seu corpo frágil encolhido e coberto pela enorme capa preta com forro vermelho. Seu olhar tranquilo permanecia fixo no céu escuro, uma canção sendo cantarolada baixinho pelos seus lábios levemente trêmulos.

"É uma pena..." Ela deixou escapar sem querer, seu cantarolar cessando na hora.

"O quê?" O jovem questionou sem abrir os olhos, sua respiração profunda.

"O céu... não tem lua e nem estrelas hoje..."

Isso pareceu chamar a atenção dele, e Darien abriu suas pálpebras devagar, sua cabeça se inclinando para trás, seu queixo se erguendo. "Que estranho. Achei que estivesse na fase de lua cheia... mas posso ter me enganado."

Ela acenou devagar, dedos finos e compridos brincando com seu enorme cabelo loiro. "Posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

"Ah, claro."

Lambendo os lábios, de repente, ela achou muito difícil dar voz aos seus pensamentos. Suspirando fundo, virou seu rosto na direção do dele, seus olhos cintilantes e joviais se chocando com os dele, sombrios e sérios.

"Serena?"

"Ai, desculpa... é que... bem... err... eu acho que não sei direito como perguntar o que eu quero perguntar!" Ela parou um pouco, encarando-o. "Você tá me entendendo? É que eu não sei por onde começar!"

Sinceramente, ele não estava entendendo coisa alguma, mas, mesmo assim, não resistiu à súbita vontade de rir das palavras dela. "Uma vez cabecinha de vento, sempre cabecinha de vento!" Indignada, a menina cruzou os braços, fazendo um beicinho de criança, e ele riu ainda mais da cara dela. "Comece pelo começo! É sempre uma boa opção."

Alguns poucos flocos de neve voltaram a cair, mas nenhum dos dois pareceu se incomodar. Com um suspiro mais profundo ainda, Serena descruzou os braços, voltando a mirar o céu, a expressão do seu rosto se suavizando. "É... parece ser uma boa ideia." Abraçando os joelhos, prosseguiu. "Você é nosso inimigo?"

Dizer que Darien ficou intrigado com aquela pergunta não seria a verdade. Porque, pelo tanto que os olhos dele se arregalaram, seria mais justo dizer que ele ficou muito perplexo ao escutar aquilo da boca da própria Sailor Moon, a mesma Sailor Moon que ele nunca poupava esforços para ajudar. "Inimigo? Por que acha isso?" Questionou, e Serena não pôde deixar de notar como ele soou quase que ofendido.

"Na verdade, eu não acho... mas é que às vezes eu fico confusa." Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, e ela virou seu rosto para o lado. No entanto, sua tentativa de fugir dos olhos dele foi bastante frustrada, uma vez que, logo que desviou sua face para evitar a dele, seus olhos azuis claros se encontraram com a máscara branca que ainda permanecia esquecida sobre o asfalto. E ela se sentiu estranhamente encurralada, presa, de um lado por aqueles olhos e, do outro, por aquela máscara. "As meninas não confiam em você. Hum, quer dizer, não confiam em você como Tuxedo Mask... porque elas não tem nenhum problema com você... err... quando você é só você mesmo, sabe! Na verdade, era eu quem tinha um problemão com você _você_, mas eu nunca tive um problema com você Tuxedo Mask-"

"Eu entendi." Ele a cortou sem cerimônias, sua voz baixa, grave.

"Ai, que bom! Porque eu já estava ficando confusa!" Uma risada nervosa e quase que estrangulada escapou à força dos lábios da heroína colegial, mas o rapaz que estava de frente para ela não compartilhou da mesma graça, permanecendo sério.

"Achei que o fato de sempre ajudar vocês nas batalhas e de até mesmo me arriscar para salvá-las de um ataque fossem provas mais do que suficientes de que eu não era nenhum... _inimigo_."

Ela bufou de leve, chateada consigo mesmo. Ele estava ofendido. E muito. E isso estava mais do que claro no modo como ele quase rosnou aquelas palavras ao invés de falar normalmente. _Parabéns, Serena! Ótimo jeito de estragar um encontro muito agradável com um cara legal! _Ela pensou, ao mesmo tempo desanimada e irritada. Não que aquilo estivesse sendo um encontro de verdade, e também morrer congelada na rua nunca foi a sua ideia de um 'encontro muito agradável'! Mas, para quem nunca tinha encontro nenhum, aquilo ali estava de muito bom tamanho! Sem contar também que Darien estava se revelando um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Ou, pelo menos, até ela abrir a boca e fazer aquela pergunta idiota, que só serviu para quebrar o clima e fazer com que o 'Darien legal e gentil' se transformasse no 'Darien zangado e rabugento'! E o pior de tudo é que ela tinha dado mais do que motivo para fazer ele agir daquele jeito...

"Não leve isso a mal, Darien... nenhuma de nós acha que você esteja trabalhando para o Negaverso. Mas é que você está sempre lutando sozinho, aparece do nada e desaparece, nunca conversa muito sobre quais são os seus verdadeiros objetivos e... e também está atrás dos cristais, assim como nós." Ela tentou reparar o seu erro, justificando o motivo da sua suspeita, e suspirou aliviada ao ver a pequena fração de raiva que tinha aparecido nos olhos dele começar a evaporar.

"Eu acho que... acho que nesse ponto você tem razão."

"Eu tenho?"

"É... tem sim. Eu luto sozinho e também estou atrás dos cristais, mas isso não significa que quero o seu mal, muito menos o das outras Sailors." Um pequeno sorriso se formou nos lábios dela, e ele logo a ofereceu um meio sorriso também. "Não diria que somos inimigos, porque nós não somos, Serena. Mas..."

"Mas...?"

"Acho que é válido dizer que somos algo como... concorrentes!"

E o sorriso dela minguou na hora. "Concorrentes?" Perguntou a jovem, sobrancelhas franzidas. "Isso significa que você vai continuar reunindo os cristais por conta própria?"

"Não leve isso a mal, cabecinha de vento..." Ele usou as mesmas palavras que ela de propósito, e Serena percebeu, as sobrancelhas dela se franzindo tanto, mas tanto que, se possível, uma já conseguia encostar na outra. "...mas é isso o que eu pretendo continuar fazendo. Eu preciso desses cristais." E, silenciosamente, e silenciosamente apenas, ele completou _muito mesmo, mais do que eu posso sequer compreender._

E ela nem percebeu quando seus lábios se moveram, palavras se formando em sua garganta e escapando travessas pela sua boca, pegando carona no vento e chegando até os ouvidos dele.

"Por quê?"


	5. Chapter 5

Sailor Moon não me pertence.

* * *

Aquela foi uma noite sem lua

Capítulo 5

Por quê?

Aquela era uma boa pergunta.

Muito boa pergunta, de fato.

Por que ele queria os cristais? Era algo que ele mesmo se perguntava todas as noites antes de dormir... apenas para encontrar sua resposta em sonhos etéreos e surreais.

Sonhos com ela.

Sonhos com a princesa.

Uma mulher sem rosto trajada de branco e prata, envolvida por uma luz mística maravilhosa. Uma figura resplandecente que o deixava completamente sem fôlego. Alguém, alguém que lhe prometia tanto, que lhe consolava tanto, que lhe queria tanto. Alguém que ele não fazia ideia de quem poderia ser, mas alguém por quem ele seria capaz de cruzar oceanos de fogo, mares de lava, desertos de gelo. Alguém por quem ele daria a própria vida sem precisar nem pensar, quanto mais pensar duas vezes.

Alguém que queria os cristais.

E se ela, o seu anjo anônimo, queria os cristais, nada e nem ninguém o impediria de consegui-los .

Porque por ela, ele faria tudo... e mais um pouco.

"Darien?"

"Hn? O quê?"

"Ah, você meio que, sei lá, ficou meio que fora de órbita por um momento." Ela disse devagar, preocupada.

"Me desculpe, Serena. O que você perguntou mesmo?"

Ela olhou para o chão, mordendo o lábio. "Eu perguntei sobre os cristais... por que você os quer tanto...?"

"Ah é..." Murmurou baixinho.

Era aquela pergunta. A pergunta que ele sempre se fazia... noite após noite.

E cuja resposta sempre acordava sabendo... manhã após manhã.

"Sabe, se você não quer me contar, tudo bem..." Ela bem que tentou mascarar o quanto estava chateada pela situação, mas seu rosto era um livro aberto, e ele logo percebeu a decepção naqueles enormes olhos azuis celestes. "...afinal, é a sua vida e eu não posso ficar me intrometendo."

Por um instante, ele se sentiu incomodado. Não pelas palavras desapontadas dela, mas pela desilusão presente naquele olhar. Olhos como aqueles deveriam refletir apenas alegria... e nunca decepção.

"Não é nenhum problema, Serena. Mas... ah... é uma história um pouco maluca."

"Maluca?" Ela fez uma cara intrigada, chegando seu tronco para frente, como uma criança ávida por ouvir uma boa história. "Mais maluca do que lutar contra um monstro que é metade gente e metade planta?"

Uma gargalhada gostosa irrompeu inesperada, soando como uma melodia aos ouvidos de Serena, aquecendo o peito da moça naquela noite fria. "Pensando desse jeito, acho que não é tão maluca assim!" Ele falou, ainda rindo. E tudo o que ela conseguia fazer era observá-lo, admirada.

Ela adorou o som daquela risada.

"O motivo pelo qual eu quero os cristais é... bem... é por causa de um sonho. Um sonho que eu tenho com... hum... com uma... princesa." Ele engoliu em seco, incerto, mas reuniu sua coragem e se pôs a falar sem titubear. "Eu não me lembro quando esses sonhos começaram exatamente... só sei que neles existe essa princesa que não tem face, mas que, mesmo assim, é a coisa mais bonita que eu já vi na vida. E ela me pede... me suplica quase para reunir os cristais. Ela me diz que apenas com a ajuda deles eu serei capaz de encontrá-la e, por algum motivo, eu sinto que ela quer muito ser encontrada... por mim. Assim como eu quero muito encontrá-la... tanto que chega a doer."

"Princesa?"

"Eu sei... maluco, não?"

"NÃO!" Ela gritou, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos. "Q-Quer dizer, não... não é maluco..." Meio sem jeito pela sua inesperada reação à história dele, a menina tentou se corrigir, bochechas queimando de vergonha. "É que... bem... nós também estamos reunindo os cristais por causa de uma princesa... a nossa princesa... Serenity, a princesa do Reino Lunar."

"Serenity..." Ele repetiu o nome com cuidado, como se ele fosse de vidro e pudesse quebrar a qualquer instante. Aquele nome...

Ele conhecia aquele nome.

"É ela a princesa dos seus sonhos? É por ela que você junta os cristais?"

Darien sacudiu a cabeça, confuso, cabelos negros balançando devagar. "Eu não sei. Mas... esse nome não me é estranho. E talvez... talvez haja mesmo uma possibilidade de que... a sua princesa também seja a minha princesa."

A minha princesa.

_A minha princesa._

_Minha._

E então, tudo ficou claro feito um dia ensolarado para Serena naquela hora. A determinação dele em reunir os cristais, os sonhos, o brilho no olhar ao falar da princesa, a possessividade.

_A minha princesa._

Seu peito doeu. Muito. Mas não havia como negar, e só se ela fosse cega para não enxergar o que estava bem na frente dos seus olhos. A verdade incontestável.

Afinal, toda princesa tinha o seu príncipe, não é mesmo?

E ele, Darien, bonito, charmoso, educado e valente Darien, pelo visto, também tinha a sua princesa.

"Você a ama, não é? É por isso que quer tanto os cristais? É por isso que quer tanto encontrá-la? Você... a ama...?" A pergunta fez seu peito doer mais, mas não tanto quanto a resposta que ele lhe deu.

"Sim." E ela podia jurar que nunca tinha escutado um 'sim' tão convicto em toda a sua vida.

Com um aceno de cabeça, bem lento, quase parando, Serena se pôs de pé e lhe devolveu a capa. "Eu acho que já está muito tarde agora... preciso ir para casa." Ele falou alguma coisa, mas ela nem escutou direito, e apenas respondeu um 'uh hum' automático. E lhe deu as costas, as palavras dele sendo arrastadas pelas rajadas de vento e não chegando aos ouvidos ligeiramente dormentes da colegial. Com o canto do olho, viu ele tentar se pôr de pé para segui-la, e ela apressou o passo, quase que correndo. Sabia que ele não estava em condições de caminhar direito, muito menos de correr, e ficou satisfeita ao notar que ele nunca conseguiria alcançá-la.

Rei com certeza lhe chamaria de covarde se ela estivesse ali, mas, dessa vez, Serena não se importou com o que a guerreira de Marte poderia pensar dela. Porque ela era mesmo uma covarde.

Covarde porque ela não queria mais olhar para ele! Não quando sabia que ele já pertencia a alguém.

Alguém que não era ela.

Alguém que era uma princesa... algo que ela, Serena, boba e desastrada Serena, nunca seria.

E ela tentou... tentou voltar a odiá-lo mais uma vez, odiá-lo, detestá-lo, abominá-lo como sempre o fizera. Mas, dessa vez, descobriu que o feito se tornara impossível.

Ela nunca mais poderia odiá-lo de novo. Não agora. Não mais. Não depois dessa noite.

Maldito Negaverso, maldito frio, maldita gripe por ter deixado as suas amigas doentes, maldito Darien por ser tudo o que ela sempre quis...

...exceto seu.

Porque ele não era dela.

E jamais seria.

Chegando na porta da sua casa, olhou para o céu escuro uma última vez, sorrindo triste ao notar que não havia mesmo nem sinal da lua. Ela não queria que o belo astro prateado fosse testemunha das suas lágrimas.

* * *

N/A: Sim, acreditem se quiser, mas este foi mesmo o último capítulo da fic... Não foi um final feliz, mas acho que todas nós sabemos como terminou de verdade essa história, não é? ;)

Obrigada por acompanharem e por chegarem até aqui!

Abraços,

Laarc! :)


End file.
